Lily and James a Christmas Story
by LEJPFreak
Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and James goes over to Lily's for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N** O.K, I know this is kind of random, but I really wanted to do a Christmas Story full of fluff, and I couldn't exactly do that in my other story. Just so you know, this story probably isn't going to be more than a few chapters, because I still want to continue with Memories of Love. So, enjoy and when you're done, make sure to review: )

Winter break was coming quickly, and the last day of the term was here. Lily was sitting in her armchair in the head's common room when James walked in.

"Hey Lils!" James said, as he walked over to her. "Going home for break?"

"Yeah, you?" replied Lily. "No," James said sadly. "My parents decided to go out of town for Christmas."

"Hmm", Lily thought. "What?" James asked. "Well, I was just thinking, my parents said they'd love to meet you, and, well, I don't think they'd mind if you came over for Christmas." Lily said.

James grinned. "I'd love to," James said, then leaned over and kissed Lily. As they broke apart, Lily smiled and said "And you know, my parents probably won't by around a lot, because they'll be planning out everything for my sister's wedding, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves most of the time."

James raised his eyebrows. "No! I wasn't thinking about that!" Lily shouted, then threw a pillow at James.

"Hey! That hurt!" James whined. "Aw, poor wittle Jamesikins," said Lily. James then threw the pillow back at her.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Shouted James. "What?" asked Lily. "Well, my parents are coming home for the last week of break, so maybe we can stay at your house for the first week, then go to mine for the second!" said James

"Yeah, that sounds good!" said Lily. "Alright, well I'm tired, good night James!"

"Good night Lils!" Said James. Lily kissed James on the cheek, then walked towards her room.

"Hey! Is that all I get?" Asked James. Lily thought for a little bit, and walked over to him.

"You're right", said Lily. James smiled and started to lean in. Just as he did, something soft hit the back of his head. Lily let go of the pillow she was holding, laughed, and went into her room.

"James! James wake up! The train leaves in ten minutes! Ughh!" Lily screamed through the closed door.

"Oh crap!" said James groggily. "You do have everything packed, don't you?" asked Lily. No answer.

"Oh god, James I'm coming in!" Lily opened the door to see James still sleeping.

"James! Wake up!! We're going to miss the train! Yelled Lily in James' ear. James simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lily thought for a minute, got right up in James' face and whispered in his ear.

"_Hey James",_ Lily said softly in a sweet voice. _ "Do you know what I'm going to do?"_ asked Lily. "What?" asked James. "SLAP YOU IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs right in James' ear.

"Oww! God lady!" James said, rubbing his ear. "Now get packed!" Said Lily

"Fine", said James as he got up from bed. Lily jumped suddenly when he did this.

"What?" asked James. "N- nothing!" Lily stuttered. James looked skeptically at her, then realized she was avoiding looking at him.

"James grinned, then started to chuckle. "What?" snapped Lily. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing", James replied as he stretched. When he did this, Lily couldn't help but look at his finely toned muscles built from his many years of Quiddich.

"Will you please put a shirt on?" Lily asked. "Why?" James teased. Lily scowled, and James decided to put one on.

When he did this he noticed that Lily was fine with looking at him. "Well", said Lily when James was done packing. "Lets go!"

"Alrighty!" James said. They walked down to the train together, and got on. They quickly found an empty compartment and went in.

A few minutes later, Sirius and Remus came bursting into their compartment, and quickly emptied the contents of their pockets out onto an empty seat. (It's amazing how much sweets can be stuffed into 4 pockets)

The three Marauders grinned as Sirius pulled out 4 bottles of butterbeer.

"How exactly did you get all that stuff?" Asked Lily as she sipped her warm butterbeer.

The Marauders all glanced at each other. "We have our ways", all three of them said at the same time. "Well, even though you probably broke several school rules, give me a chocolate frog", said Lily, surprising them all.

"Yes ma'am!" said Sirius as he grabbed a chocolate frog and tossed it to her.

The rest of the ride was interesting. Just watching the Marauders talk t each other is funny. After what seemed like a fairly short ride, the train came to a stop. The three Marauders and Lily got their things and left the compartment.

When they got off the train, they met a huge crowd of parents meeting their children. Remus spotted his parents, said goodbye to Lily and James, then went off to greet is parents.

"Oy, Padfoot!" said James. "Yeah?" asked Sirius. "Who's house are you staying at?"

"Oh, I'm going over to Moony's. Someone's gotta help him with his furry little problem!" Sirius replied.

"Oh, alright, well, see ya later!" said James. "Bye guys!" yelled Sirius as he walked away.

"Oh, James, there's my parents!" said Lily, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is James", Lily motioned over to James. "Hi Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans." James said.

"Hey mum, is it alright if James stays over here for the next week?" asked Lily. "Of course dear", replied Mrs. Evans. "Thanks Mum!"

"The car is over there guys", said Mr. Evans.

The group started walking over to the car. Lily and James – hand in hand. And Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans – hand in hand.

**A. N** Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up some time tomorrow, because I would really like to have the Christmas part of if before Christmas. Alright! Well, please review! 


	2. The Song

"Whoa!" said James. "What?" asked Lily. "Well, it's just that I've never ridden in a car before", said James, looking out the window.

Lily raised her eyebrows then chuckled. "Okay guys, we're here!" said Mr. Evans.

"Now guys, we're just going to help you settle down, and then we're going to have to go help organize Petunia's wedding", said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright", replied Lily. They all went into the house, Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans helped Lily and James unpack, then left. "well, what do you wanna do?" asked Lily.

"I dunno, hot chocolate? I'm freezing!" said James. "Sure, I'll go make it", said Lily. James waited in the living room while Lily was in the kitchen.

He could faintly hear two voices singing what sounded like Let it Snow. James listened carefully, and realized that the radio was on.

But who was the other voice. In a second, he realized it as Lily's. James smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, Let it Snow Let is snow let it snow".

Lily finished. She then heard another voice, one much deeper than her own.

"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm", James sang. "But if you'll really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm", Lily chimed in.

James stopped, but lily continued. "The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbying. But as long as you love me so. Let it snow let it snow let it", Lily stopped.

James put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Snow", Lily said, finishing the verse. James smiled and pulled Lily in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Lily looked out the window, and saw, to her delight, snow. Lily looked sideways at the snow, then back at James.

A smirk came across her face as she yelled. "Snow ball fight!" Lily yelled, running out of the house.

James followed, and when he got there, he saw Lily had already made a fort. "How did you do that?" James asked.

"I have my ways", Lily said, smirking. "Whatever, just let me build my fort!" said James.

He turned around, and 'Whack!' something hard hit the back of his head. "Hey! Not the hair!" yelled James.

Lily just giggled and packed more snow into a perfectly smooth ball. "I almost don't want to throw this!" Lily said, admiring her work.

"But it's worth it!" she said, and threw the ball at James. Lily turned around to make another snow ball when she got hit in the head with one.

There was white snow all over her fiery red hair. "You call that a snowball? It fell apart before it even hit my head!" yelled Lily.

This went on for hours. It was starting to get dark and very cold, so they decided to go inside and dry off.

When they went inside, they were greeted by Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans, Petunia, and her fiancé, Vernon Dursley.

"Hello everyone", James greeted. "Petunia and Vernon just scowled at Lily and James.

James offered his hand out to Petunia. "Or not" James said when Petunia continued to scowl at him.

"You must be Lily's sister", James said. "Sadly, yes", replied Petunia.

"What do you mean, sadly? You should be happy you have such a smart and beautiful sister!" James said

"Ungrateful, little", James muttered. "Okay James! Uhh, Lets go upstairs and dry off!" Lily said, pulling James away.

Lily led him upstairs. "I'm sorry Lils, its just that I can't stand her being so mean to you!" said James.

"James, it's okay, I'm used to it", said Lily softly. "But I'm not", said James. "Well, lets change, then get to bed, I'm tired", said Lily.

They got into their pajamas and got in bed. Lily sleeping on the bed, and James on the floor.

"Do I have to sleep here? Can't I just sleep with you?" asked James.

"Fine" replied Lily. "Well goodnight James", said Lily. "Goodnight Lils", replied James.

**A.N** Hope you liked it! There was a lot of fluff in this one. My next one will probably be up a couple of days after Christmas, because I don't think I'll be writing much more tonight or tomorrow, so I'll probably update in a few days! Happy Holidays! 


	3. Shopping Trip

A.N You Guys! I am so sorry!! It took quite a few angry readers to finally get me to finish my chapter. I am so sorry for the super long wait, but here's the chapter, and I know you want to read it, so I'll save my mindless babbling for after you read. Here it is!!

Lily woke up to find James's arm across her stomach. "James!" Lily whispered. James didn't move, so Lily got right next to his ear and yelled "James!" Lily chuckled, and James scowled.

"How 'bout a morning kiss?" James asked, closing his eyes and puckering up. "Ugh, like I would ever let a bulling toe rag kiss me?" Lily asked sarcastically. "You let a bullying toe rag sleep in your bed", stated James. "True", replied Lily, leaning in to kiss the toe rag.

They pulled out of the kiss, as James said, "I'm hungry, and I smell bacon!" "Alright, let's go downstairs", replied Lily "Food, here I come!" James shouted, as he pelted down the stairs.

Lily sighed, and started walking down the stairs. "Good morning Lily dear", said Mrs. Evans, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Good morning mum", replied Lily.

"Did you two sleep well?" asked Mrs. Evans. "Mmmhmm" Lily replied, stretching. "Where did you sleep anyways, James?" Mrs. Evans asked curiously.

Lily was suddenly wide-awake, trying to rack her brains for a good answer but coming up with nothing. "Oh, I slept on the floor", James shot in. Lily realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time, and sighed.

"Oh, you poor thing! I hope it wasn't too horrible", said Mrs. Evans. "Oh, It was fine", James said, about to bite off a piece of bacon.

"HHHOTTT!!!!" James yelled as soon as the bacon touched his tongue. "Oh! I'm so sorry dear, I forgot to tell you…. the bacon is hot", Mrs. Evans apologized. Lily laughed silently behind her mother's back. James scowled at Lily and grabbed a piece of ice and put it in his mouth.

"So what do you want to do today?" James asked Lily while sucking on the ice cube. "Well I still have some last minute Christmas shopping to do, do you want to come with me?" Lily asked

"Of course!! I can't wait to see the muggle shops!" James replied enthusiastically. They finished eating, then said their goodbyes to Lily's parents and went out the door.

"Well, we're gonna have to walk to the mall, but it isn't very far from here", Lily told James as she started to walk in the right direction.

"Sounds good to me!" James replied, then joined Lily and grabbed her hand. Lily smiled at James as they continued to walk in silence.

"Whoa!!" James yelled in awe when they walked up to the mall. Lily laughed at her easily impressed boyfriend and continued walking.

"C'mon James, Lily laughed, tugging on his hand. "Woww… And they built this all without _magic? Wow" _

"Haha, yes James, they built this without magic" Lily told him, clearly amused. "Now I really need to go inside to start shopping".

"Oh, right! Lets go!" James said, snapping out of his reverie

"So who are you getting gifts for, anyways?" James asked once they were inside.

"Petunia. I got both mom and dad something from hogsmeade, but if I were to get Petunia anything out of her world, she would freak out and ruin our Christmas…I learned that the hard way"

James made a face. "That's not right, you shouldn't have to do that just for her."

"Trust me, It's better to do this, otherwise she would make my short break here a living, breathing hell." Lily said sadly. James just scowled.

"On a happier note, what do you think I should get her?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"I'll tell you what you should get her", James muttered. Lily sighed. "James, don't worry, its fine!" When James still looked upset, Lily continued. " Really! It's fine James, she just doesn't like the fact that I have a better life than she does. Really James. Its fine!" James look a bit more convinced, and Lily took his hand and steered the way to a shop, meaning 'this conversation was over'.

"Well, I managed to get everything that I needed, I now have all of my presents ready for opening Christmas morning!" Lily said happily. "What do you want to do now?"

James thought for a moment. "Are there any open fields around here?" He asked Lily.

"Uhh…Ya, there is, why?" Lily said, confused. "You'll see, can we go there?" James asked.

"I guess.. Yea ok" Lily replied uncertainly. "Yay!" James said happily, then pecked Lily quickly on the lips. Lily stood there in shock as she watched James run off into the other room.

"Well here it is", Lily said as they stepped into the huge clearing. "Perfect!" James said excitedly.

"What exactly are we doin-" Lily started to say but suddenly went speechless as something sleek and long came shooting towards her.

James caught it in one hand, and held the other out to Lily. "What?..." Lily asked, but then quickly realized that James wanted her to get on the broom. "No way", Lily said, getting to her feet.

A sly grin appeared on James's face as he started to walk toward her. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't" Lily said cautiously. James kept smiling and walking toward her.

Lily finally figured out that it didn't matter that she didn't want to get on the broom, James was going to force her to. '_That little prat'_ Lily thought, then broke into a run, away from James. She looked over her shoulder to see him not very far behind.

"No!!…AHHH!!" Lily yelled as she suddenly was lifted off the ground with James's arms around her. It took her a second to figure out that he had picked her up, and was carrying her over to the broom that was hovering feet above the snowy ground.

"Let me go!!" Lily squealed, pounding on James's back. James simply laughed and got on the broom. " Really James! You don't know! I cant fly!! I'm horrible at it!! Nooo!"

"Don't worry Lily, it doesn't matter that you can't, because I _can_", and with that, he shot off the ground, with Lily in his arms.

A.N 

I hope you liked it! It wasn't very long, but I just wanted to give you guys something to read for now. I really am sorry about the wait, what happened was about a 4th of the way into it, I got writers block, and It took a lot of motivation to finish the chapter. But anyways, I hope I have time to write, it is difficult to find time with school, and dance and all my other stuff, but I at least won't post promises anymore (We all know those weren't exactly followed through :/ ) Well I hope to update soon! And thank you all for being patient, and reminding me to update.

-Holly


End file.
